Wings of a Butterfly
by pointlessness
Summary: Ichigo and the gang leave Hueco Mundo, after saving Orihime. But, back at home, things are different than normal, and strange things happen. Hichi-Ichigo with a side of others, rated for yaoi, language, and graphic imagery
1. Chapter 1

_Ah . . . It feels strange to be writing again. I haven't written in over two years, I think, and I gave up on that fic. Now, first of all, I just got done playing the first bit of Fatal Frame 2: Crimson Butterfly, and that game scares the shit out of me. However, they have souls and shit like that as well as means of exorcism; sort of like Bleach. Then, I realized the main plot involves twins, and I was sittin' there, with my heart pounding and snapping photos of mangled women and skin-and-bones men wielding torches, I thought "Y'know, Hichigo and Ichigo are sort of like twins . . ." and that gives me inspiration for this fic. If you've played the game, you'll understand most of it right off the bat and even recognize the character references. You don't have to, but, if not, go watch it on Youtube or play the game or something. It's worth it. Oh, yes, and this is HichiIchi, so if you don't like it, go away. While I ignore flames, they __do__ clutter my inbox, so don't bother. Other pairings include GrimmNell, Ulqi,Hime, slight RenRuki, and rare/slight ShuuheiKensei (I just so happen to think they're hot together, though they won't be seen a lot, unless its' requested)_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing except Nashi Hideki, my gameboy, Ipod, and the music I splurged on (and am now regretting)_

Prologue

Leaving the Cocoon

Ulquiorra thought deeply as he strode through Las Noches. Every night, since that _ningen _was brought to the castle by Aizen's decree, he'd been waking up at night with new feelings and memories of things that never happened to him. He was beginning to not trust himself; he, for some inane reason, wanted to comfort the woman and help her. Why, he did not know. All he knew was that this urge was a powerful one. Then reports of familiar reiatsu in the halls were confirmed. Neliel tu Oderschvank was once again roaming the halls of the white palace. Her and Kurosaki Ichigo. Apparently the vaizard was in a fight with Noitora at the moment, and he was making his was to him; after all, Orihime was with him, and he had that unexplainable urge to protect her. A seemingly-worried Grimmjow trotted along behind him, his hair still laughably long as a remnant of his Ressureciỏn. Grimmjow's clothes were tattered and there were a few wounds still left on his body. The current cuarta espada was only slightly regretting his decision to attack the orange-head.

Grimmjow was being led around by Ulquiorra for a different reason. Before Nell had left, they were in a . . . relationship. As a Vasto Lordes, Nell had found him, and they had achieved the rank of Espada together when they had been made into arrancar. Then, completely out of the blue, she disappeared. Her fracciỏn had left with her also. When she left, everyone had noticed an increasing violent tendency in the bluenette. He had been growing more and more irrational, as well as angry. As word was passed to him that the arrancar brat Kurosaki was toting around with him was Neliel, courtesy of Ulquiorra, he immediately went to aid the Espada in 'escorting' the intruders out of Las Noches, Hueco Mundo, even. Of course, the two would be going with them and hope for the best once they arrived in the living world. He was worried because, well, they flares of energy weren't from Ichigo; they were from Neliel. And she was loosing power – fast. On the other hand, Noitora still didn't stand much of a chance to her.

The two Espada stopped for a moment when Nell's reiatsu suddenly dropped back down to what it had been before. Breaking into _sonido_, they began to hurry to the vaizard, parivon (?)-espada, and the human girl.

Ichigo ran at the giant arrancar, crying out in rage. After getting his ass handed to him by Nell, the bastard had to go and attack her while she was in her little state. Then, he tripped. What was so bad was that he couldn't find the strength to get back up again. "No . . ." he grunted, "I can't die, not yet."

Noitora stared for a moment, before smirking and walking up to the _shinigami_ while raising his axe at the same time. He began to chuckle. "So it looks like you're done for, _shinigami_. Hope, ya had fun, 'cause now I'm gonna take pet-sama back and have a good time with her."

Ichigo's eyes widened at the implications, and struggled to keep his rapidly fading vision in focus. But he couldn't; darkness swallowed him, and he knew nothing. Noitora's smirk grew larger, and he began to bring his massive weapon down. There was a loud boom, and a debris cloud obscured his sight. To his surprise, when the veil of dust cleared, the scythe was held back by a grey hand. A pale arm ran out of its wrist and connected to an ash-colored boy. Hair the color of clouds fell into eyes that were pools of ink with a thick amber ring set into them. A hollow mask sat on the upper left-hand side of its head, above it's ear, and it was glaring at him. A nasty scowl was set into his face.

"Don't you _touch_ my king," it growled in a syrupy voice that sounded like it echoed, despite the wide open space. Noitora's eyes opened wide and he jumped away as a _bala_ wave was shot at him. He had managed to dodge, but the albino had gotten away with his prey. Who in the hell was that, an arrancar? He did have a mask, but he had a _shinigami_ body.

The hollow landed near Orihime, who looked at him with a bit of fear. He sat Ichigo down and frowned at her. "Oi, bimbo, heal the king, why don'-cha. Do Nell while ya at it. I 'spose I'll take care of th' hentai over there," he jerked his thumb at the monster of a man, who was making his way towards them.

Orihime nodded rapidly, "H-h-h-hai, H-h-h-hollow-san. Demo . . . naze? You're a hollow, you should be eating us." The spirit stared at her, and then answered.

"Because I . . . tha's for me ta know an' you to find out."

"Oh, well, I like your kimono!" She gave him dazzling smile. The hollow was wearing an ankle-length kimono, with sleeves that passed over the knuckle and the flaps draped down to his knees. A crimson obi was tied around his waist, and the thong of the dark wood geta between his black tabi was blood colored. He blinked at her a moment, before smiling timidly, shyly, at her, as if he wasn't used to that kind of smile.

"Arigatou."

Then he vanished; the low static rumble of _sonido_ in his wake. Orihime nodded, and returned to her work of keeping Ichigo from dying. She smiled when she noticed that his wounds were healing very quickly, and then frowned in confusion. His cuts and scraped were stitching themselves back together _much_ faster than her _Shouten Kisshun _usually healed, almost as if there was some other power helping him recover. He was healed in just under a minute, and then she moved on to Nell-san.

Uryuu glared at Szayel who smirked back. He and Renji were worse for wear, and there seemed to be no sign of some sort of breakthrough to defeating him. Suddenly, and unexpectedly, a bolt of blue rocketed through the Espada's head, and they were released. The arrancar dissolved, and an estatic voice cried out, "Yatta! BOOM, headshot!"

A man who was shorter than Ishida, but had the same build ran up to the quincy, _shinigami,_ and the two hollows. He grinned widely at them. He was wearing a _quincy _uniform, and had _shinigami_ hakama beneath it. In one hand was a large, ornate black longbow. He had a lengthy ponytail of reddish-brown hair and large celadon eyes. He also wore a visor similar to the one Renji had before Ichigo broke it.

"Who're you?" Renji asked bluntly. Ishida winced.

The small man grinned at them, "The result of Aizen's experiments of trying to combine an arrancar and a quincy! I just recently escaped, and am going to try to get us back to the realm of the living!" Renji blinked owlishly trying to imagine the bouncy, young-looking quincy/hollow in front of him to be strong enough to destroy an espada in one shot.

"He's experimenting with quincy?" Uryuu asked this one. Hadn't Soul Society still been looking for new ones when they left for Hueco Mundo? Then two fat arrancar bounced over. The man turned and raised his bow and drew the string. An slender arrow that looked like a needle of blue light was drawn and he aimed. Releasing the string, it flew as a dart of cold lightning, causing the hollows to be obliterated.

"Well of course!" The archer replied without missing a beat. He held out his hand, "I'm Nashi Hideki." Uryuu shook it uncertainly. He then moved on to Renji. "One of the reasons I'm stronger that an average quincy is the fact that I'm a soul, not a body, so my rate of conversion for reiatsu is limitless and my body cannot be hurt if I take in too much. Besides, hollow powers are easier for some things as well, such as _sonido_ instead of _hirenkyaku._ Oh yeah! I forgot, but that Kuchiki Byakuya guy is here, I saw him on a security camera. Maybe, if you don't want to be forced to go right at this very moment, we should leave before he finds us. Also, Ichimaru Gin is coming our way, and with Tousen hot on his trail."

Renji scowled at the names of the traitorous taichou. Ever since their betrayal, everything in Soul Society had been more difficult. Three of his closest friends, all of whom were of fukutaichou rank like him, had lost their taochou, as well, in some circumstances, their mentors or friends. He couldn't find it in him to _not_ hate them. Unless they had a damn good reason, he would show no mercy.

"Ano . . . shouldn't we keep going, you know, to save Inoue-san?" Hideki shook his head, smiling apologetically.

"Sorry, Quincies, Abarai-san, but I can't let you go just yet," all three of them turned around to see the ever-smiling, yet creepy face of Ichimaru Gin.

Rukia was draped over the points of _Nejibana_, and her vision was clouding. The horrible creature wearing Kaien's face grinned at her. It's true, monstrous form beneath his stolen body, writhing and waiting to eat her. Then, the sound of cloth tearing echoed in the chamber, and a _Garganta_ was opened. Out of it came two people. One was a man in a suit with a frilly shirt, and the other was a girl with a black braid and a blue themed sailor fuku. The woman with glasses held a short silver ankh-cane in her hand, and she came down, slashing it through Aaroniero. Kaien fell backwards out of it, and landed on the giant purple body. The long-haired blond snached her off the trident, and gently let her one the ground. Then he turned, raising his _zanpakutou_ and stating: "Entwine, _Onibara_"

Rukia watched with widened eyes as the sword changed into a long, green rod with what could only be called thorns. He swung in a whip-like fashion, and it became segmented, like Renji's, shooting through the air and stabbing into the Espada. It popped out one place, arced, and went back in, until Aaroniero was covered in thorny rose vine. Then the man pulled back slightly, and all the ropes drew together tight, slashing _Glutonieria_ into hunks. The thorns then broke off of the cord and all pierced into smaller, un-released arrancar. His body dissolved, and the man smiled at her.

"Daijobu desca?" He asked. She could only stare; not only was she surprised, she was too weak to speak right now. The girl made her way over.

"Leave her alone right now, Rose, I bet she's near dead. And why are saving her anyways, she's _shinigami._"

Rose answered, "Shinji wants us too, probably because of Ichigo-kun. You heal her with kidou, I'll go and grab Kaien-fukutaichou." Rukia's eyes widened at that. Did these _shinigami_ not know Kaien was dead? And, why do they not want to save _shinigami_, if they don't like them?

The sailor knelt down. She gave a wan smile and began to use healing kidou on her. Rukia felt the puncture holes in her begin to close, and she closed her eyes, finally resting. Hearing a _thunk_ near her, she glanced over. Kaien was lying there, unconscious. She smiled a bit to herself; now Kaien-dono was back. Rose spoke to her again.

"Are you fine enough to talk yet?" The blond asked.

"I . . . daijobu. I've been hit with worse before." Rukia sent a grateful look towards Lisa and Rose. Rose smiled back at her.

"Good."

"Ok, almost done. You should be good to go, and then we will be leaving. Shinji wants us to bring you guys back to our hideout, so that the Seireitei won't find you and has time to cool down. Though I'm not sure what we should do with Kaien-fukutaichou. . ."

Rukia was still puzzeled. Why did they still call him that? It wasn't as if he still had rank. She decided to voice her opinion. "Do you guys know he was eaten by a hollow at least 75 years ago?"

The two looked a little shocked. Rose sighed and Lisa scowled. "So we've been gone longer that half a century now, probably longer, I suppose. Stupid Kurosaki-taichou."

Rukia gasped a little bit. "Kurosaki-taichou? Ichigo isn't a captain!"

The pair looked at her as if she was insane. Rose spoke up, "Of course not, we're talking about Isshin-san.You didn't honestly think Soul Society would implement a new captain without all of the _shinigami_ knowing, did you? Isshin was around before Gin became captain. I at least know about that."

Rukia looked down, thinking. Isshin . . . that was Ichigo's dad's name. Could that be why he has so much power? Had he inherited it? And, ISSHIN WAS A CAPTAIN!? That was unexpected. But why didn't she know about him? Did Soul Society try covering it up?

Banishing her questions, she stood up. Lisa stood as well, and Rose leaned down, and flopped Kaien on his back. When he stood, his arms were underneath Kaien's knees and Kaien's arms were around his neck. Lisa moved over and pulled out a bit of string so that she could tie his wrists together and prevent him from falling off. Then, the couple of vaizard lead Rukia out the door from whence she came, heading back to outside of Las Noches. The great doors opened, and standing on the bridge was Byakuya. Rukia's saviors started at his appeareance, and Byakuya looked surprised at the three, most especially Kaien.

He began to walk towards them. "Rukia, _soutaichou_ has given us orders to bring you and Renji back safe. Your friends are optional, but they're being rescued as well. Come with me, and the consequences will be less severe. However, I doubt they would be that terrible, as progress has been made towards defeating Aizen."

Rukia stared for a little bit. She was startled at her brother-in-laws appearance, but that reassured her of her friends safety. She let out a sigh, and they all crossed the bridge into the stairwell. A low rumble alerted them of somebody else's presence. Turning around, they saw a large, dark-skinned man with horns lining his head and a jaw-collar. He was an arrancar. And by his reiatsu, which was stronger than Aaroniero's, an Espada.

Lisa stepped up. "Rose, take Kaien-fukutaichou and the girl and continue with the plan. You got to fight the last one, so I'll take on him."

Byakuya placed a hand on her shoulder. "I won't allow you to fight. You need to leave as well."

Lisa frowned. "Shut up and get your hands off me," and with that, she pulled a mask down out of thin air and covered her face. Byakuya's eyes widened, and he pulled away.

"I see you're like Kurosaki Ichigo, then, being able to don hollow mask. I won't prevent you from fighting, then. However, I will still take part."

Lisa rolled her eyes. She spoke again, but this time her voice was different, it was higher and seemed to . . . gurgle? Yes, gurgle was an appropriate word. "Fine, but don't get in my way, or I'll blow you're head off."

Byakuya nodded, and held up his _zanpakutou_. "Scatter, Senbonzakura." The other two, plus the one hitching a ride on another, ran.

Noitora disintegrated in a flare of red light. Ichigo's Hollow sighed, and paused for a moment to catch his breath. Then he returned to Orihime. His king was healed, and in normal _shinigami_ shihakushou, not his _bankai_ coat. However, he was stable, and that was a good thing. Nell was under the golden dome of _Shouten Kisshun_ and it was currently filled with smoke.

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra suddenly zipped up near them. Grimmjow had a concerned look on his face. "Hey, woman, Neliel's under there, right?"

Orihime smiled nervously at the man. "Hai, Grimmjow-san. She's doing fine under my care."

Grimmjow gave her and unnaturally gentle look. Then he turned his back to _Shouten Kisshun_. "Good," he murmured.

The near carbon copy of Ichigo glared at the two espada. "If ya even think 'bout hurtin' king, I'll tear yer heads off!"

Ulquiorra stared unwaveringly at the hollow. "How do you expect to beat me if your "king" couldn't?" The other hollows glare intensified. His reiatsu flared, and Ulquiorra noticed that it felt the same as Kurosaki's when he put on that mask of his. He then noticed the same marking on the mask were tattooed on the albino's skin where they would be on the mask anyways. His eyes widened a miniscule degree as he realized that he would probably be able to actually _harm_ the Cuarta Espada. The sudden absence of light alerted the melancholic man to Neliel's release of Orihime's healing ability. She was restored to her true self, not that of a young girl, but that of a woman. She was garbed in her arrancar uniform.

She unexpectedly leapt up, pulling out her sword and glaring forwards. "Yosh, Noitora, stay ba . . . Grimmy-kun!" and she proceeded to glomp the other hollow. They all started when a small tear cut open in the air, and then two people stepped through it. Both were blond, one male and the other female. The man was wearing a button-up shirt and a tie, nice slacks to go with it. The girl, as she didn't look old enough to be a woman, was wearing a red jogging suit with the jacket opened to reveal a white tank top.

Hiyori stared at Ichigo. "Tch, looks like he couldn't even save his own ass once we left him on his own. Do you suppose we'll have to keep on training him, Shinji?" Then she noticed the one who had his arms around our strawberry-_shinigami_. She gasped softly and took a step back. The hollow smirked at her.

He stood, letting go of Ichigo but staying very near him still, and grinned wide, allowing a mask to materialize on his face. "Ya remember me, bitch? I remember ya, bein' real scared and all quiverin'. Imma not gonna kill ya, but ya better not go pickin' on mah king, or I will," he let lose a shriek of insane laughter once he noticed Hiyori's panicked expression. The other three hollows looked at him with a bit of apprehension.

Suddenly he stopped, and stared them down with a serious look. It was a glance of warning, sent their way as he knelt back down again and took Ichigo in his arms. Nell sighed. "Look, Grimmy-kun! They're Supah Kawa-i! I always though Ichigo was gay, too! He didn't seem like the type to go for ladies."

Grimmjow smirked, "Ma, Neliel-chan, I had my guesses too, but this proves it!" They began to laugh, and posed together, standing shoulder to shoulder with their hands interlocked. Ulquiorra sighed, but for a different reason. He decided to explain.

"They were always like this, before Nell was weakened."

The two blond vaizard were watching the two arrancar. Then Shinji randomly let out an "oh" of realization. "Oi, aren't you that one espada that I fought back in Karakura? You're that one I shot the _cero_ at!" Grimmjow stopped his own laughing and backed away from Hirako, nervous. Shinji continued, "And, if you and the emo-guy are espada, why are you not trying to kill us or Ichigo?"

"I was given orders to protect Orihime-san, even though it will be deceiving Aizen-sama's trust, I must carry out my instructions," Ulquiorra answered. "Though I'm not sure why Grimmjow is with us, or why he isn't attacking. You should ask him."

Hiyori turned to the bluenette expectantly. He nervously scratched the back of his head, "Ano, you see, I want to, um, live with Nell, and if Aizen is gonna kill her, then I can't exactly 'live' with her, right?" Nell perked up with stars in her eyes, exclaiming: "You want to live with me?!"

Shinji contemplated this for awhile, and then nodded. "Ma, I suppose if you're going to stay together and are trying to get away from Aizen, and with you having similar powers to us, we might be able to have room at our place. Would you guys like to stay with us?"  
At the moment he was completely ignoring Hiyori's outraged outbreaks. Grimmjow stared at his outstretched hand, and then shook it.

"It's a deal," he declared.

"Of course," continued the shinigami outlaw, "you'll be the meat shields, on the front lines, if Aizen comes for us, and if he comes for you, then you will fight and not reveal our location to him. Agreed?"

"Agreed," deadpanned Ulquiorra. "Now, should we leave, because Kurosaki has what he came for, namely being Orihime, and we don't need to waste time waiting for Aizen to find out about our betrayal and come to 'retrieve' us?"

Hiyori scowled, before turning and cutting the air behind her. It was slashed open, as if fabric and they could see the vaizard training grounds behind it. She jerked her thumb in its direction, "I'll go with you so Hachi and Mashirou don't attack you. Orihime'll come along too, since she can leave by going through the barrier. I can tell be his reiatsu levels that Ichigo won't be able to go through just yet, so Shinji, you'll stay here." And with that, she and those she decided to take with her walked through the vaizard version of _garganta_.

Shinji waved her out, "Ja ne!" Then he turned and found him at the tip of a _zanpakutou_. He blinked and lifted his hands in a defensive gesture. The hollow grinned maliciously at him.

"If ya not gonna keep ya word, Imma gonna devour ya! Ya prob'ly just sent 'em away so tha' I wouldn' get no help from th' others!" Shinji blinked, confused and trying to figure out what the hollow was talking about – as well as decode his accent.

"Ah, no, Hollow, I'm just concerned about taking Ichigo through the hole. You see, he doesn't have enough reiatsu at the moment, and taking him through could cut him to shreds. All _garganta_ are that way, unlike the safe passage the _shinigami_ use. You'll just have to be patient."

The hollow frowned, but kept his mouth shut, focusing more on the distant reiatsu that was coming in their direction.

Rose stopped suddenly, and Rukia nearly ran into him. The blond glanced at her a moment, and then tossed Kaien's body at her. She screamed in surprise, and almost missed catching him. His weight was surprising to her, and she nearly fell over. Rose slashed into the air, and some sort of _garganta_ opened, showing a landscape similar to that of Urahara's training ground. Rukia scowled at the man.

"If you could do that, why didn't you just tear apart the world from the first place?"

"Because Kaien needed time to gather enough reiatsu so that he could survive the transition between worlds. He had been absorbing energy, both yours and mine, as well as that of Las Noches and Hueco Mundo. I expect that when he awakens, he will be a vaizard, like Lisa and myself. He most probably won't be allowed to return to Soul Society, because, despite being unintentional or not, we're all criminals in their eyes. However, considering your strength, you night get to take Shiba-san's absent position."

The faint glimmer of hope in Rukia's eyes died out when Rose told her about Kaien's supposed future. Of course, she knew that she wouldn't be promoted to fukutaichou. Byakuya would insure it. Then again, maybe, after a demonstration of her strength here, she just might. _**(1)**_

When she noticed Rose walking through the portal, she snapped out of her musings and scrambled to drag her mentor through as well. Is sealed up behind them, and she found herself in the vaizard training area. Then her eyes befell two familiar people. She turned to Rose with a horrified espression. "You delivered me from one arrancar only to die at the hands of some others!?"

Rose's eyebrows drew together and he frowned. Hiyori raised a brow at her. "They're not going to hurt you. They decided a bit late to join up with us. Besides, we get to kill 'em if they try anything funny. Better yet, Rose, they're – specifically, the men – our chore slaves as long as we offer them protection!" They little soul looked excited at the prospect.

"Oh," was all Rose said. He then got the attention of Orihime, whose healing powers they all knew to be greater than Hachi's. She looked over at him. "Orihime-san, could you come here and help Kaien-san, please?"

The busty redhead smiled and nodded, walking over and placing her _Shoten Kisshun_ over the unconscious man. All of the vaizard in the controlled dimension looked up sharpley at the name, while Grimmjow scowled.

"Oi, isn't that Aaroniero? He's such a bastard, why'd you let him here to? And what's with this Kaien shit?" To say that the patronizing looks the vaizard and Rukia were giving him were harsh was an understatement. He shrugged in defense. "Hey, I don't know 'im."

"Kaien was a great fukutaichou of the 13th squad of the Gotei Thirteen! He was killed by a hollow and his body absorbed by your 'Aaroniero". You will not talk of him that way!" A placating had suddenly come to rest on her shoulder. The Kuchiki turned to see the girl in the white-and-orange jumpsuit with green hair.

"None of us have any doubt of Shiba-san. You don't have to worry, we'll take good care of him here. From your story, he's likely one of us, now. We vaizard take care of our own, even if they don't happen to join us," she reassured her. Rukia caught the last part of the sentence, wondering if that meant that somebody had hollow powers but didn't join up with the ex-_shinigami_.

Shuuhei ran at a decent clip through the halls of Las Noches. He and some other _shinigami_ had gotten inside by entering the hole they had discovered in the walls. What had unnerved him was that Kurotsuchi Mayuri had decided to come along with _him._ Not with one of the others, like Byakuya-taichou, or Zaraki-taichou. All in all, Mayuri freaked everyone out, not just him; even the people in his own division were slightly afraid of him.

Soon, they had come across a fork in the hall; well, more like two forks, making four paths. Kenpachi took the hall that had remnants of Ichigo's reiatsu, while Byakuya took the path Rukia took. Mayuri selected a hall that had a lot of reiatsu flowing out of it – it was arrancar, hollow, quincy, and shinigami. Meanwhile, Hisagi got the one that a quincy apparently took, but nothing was going on down that one. So, with a sigh, he jogged along down that one.

As the man found himself passing a doorway, he found that there had been a battle that had taken place, if the smashed pillars were any sign of a fight, unless Aizen just liked his stuff to be broken. He began to run again. However, he found a broken hole in the wall, just like the one they used to enter this desert palace. In it were two people that made him freeze. Tousen Kaname and Ichimaru Gin. Gin seemed to be defending Renji and the two quincies, one of which Shuuhei recognized as the one who broke into Seireitei.

"Gin! You'll be killed for your treason against Aizen! I shall bring justice to you, you traitor! _Shishi o tsubusu yo, Suzumushi!_" Tousen swung his sword, sending blades flying at Gin, who wasn't smiling now. He released his own _zanpakuto_ and spun it around, creating a fan-like shield. Anger boiled up in Shuuhei, and he quietly released his own _zanpakuto_, whispering softly: _"Senkou, Itadaki-rai_." His sword slimmed and extended in a soft violet glow, becoming a long, dark staff that was ever-so-slightly crooked, giving it the appearance of a thin bolt of lightning. He leapt down at Tousen, his rod raised high, and swung. _**(2)**_

Sensing a presence behind him, the dark skinned _shinigami_ used _shunpo _to escape, however, the end of the plow just barely brushed against his right shoulder. Instantly, the whole arm went numb and he dropped his sword. Scowling at his incompetence, he pointed in the general direction Gin was, and let lose with a _byakurai_ kidou. It missed, but only just. In a matter of minutes, he was completely immobilized by Itadaki-rai, and at the mercy of the people in the room. He felt the Quincy that Aizen had captured approaching him. "Gomenasai, Kaname-san, but we can't have anyone telling Sosuke about this whole ordeal," said Nashi, and he shot an arrow at the man, effectively killing him.

After Tousen was killed, Hisagi turned to Gin, pointing his staff at him. "You better have a good reason for me not to fight you . . ."

Gin merely smiled, "Of course, Hisagi-kun! I was trying to find the soul of my long lost brother, and Aizen promised to help me search for him. Eventually, he used his _zanpakuto_ to make me think he had him here in Las Noches, but he didn't, so I want to go back to Soul Society now, even if it means execution or being stripped of my _shinigami_ powers. I kinda miss Ran-chan, too . . ."

The fukutaichou of the ninth devision blinked, and was about to say something, but a voice interrupted him, "Gin, you asshole, Aizen-sama's isn't gonna like this." It was that huge arrancar, Yammy. He was smirking, powering up a _cero_. However, a huge flash of flight engulfed the hulking man, and Muguruma Kensei walked through the cloud of dust and debris. Shuuhei sucked in a breath.

The vaizard seemed surprised, and concerned, "Shuu? What are you doing here? It's not very safe."

The punk _shinigami_ glared, "If that wasn't the afterlife's greatest understatement . . . I already know that. Did you think Aizen's fortress would be anything less?"

Now Kensei frowned, "Jeez, no need to snap at me, I was just worried . . ."

The two were now standing right in front of the other, scowling at each other's faces. "I have every right to 'snap' at you! I have a list of reasons; do you want to hear them? Ichiban! You go and try to get yourself killed. Niiban! You don't let anyone come into the room you were recovering in. Sanban! You go and _leave_ without telling anyone. Yonban! You don't tell m-!" Kensei cut him off by covering his mouth with his own. When he pulled back, he grinned at the _shinigami's _expression.

"Urasai, baka. I tell you everything later, okay? Promise."

That seemed to sedate the man. Laughter was heard from behind them. It was Love. While he thought the entire situation was humorous, everyone else was shocked (besides Nashi and Ishida, and Dondachakka and Pesche who don't know Shuuhei that well.). Neither Renji nor Gin had ever guessed Shuuhei was gay.

"Alright, then, let's go," was all that Love said as he tore open a rip in the air. "Shall we leave?"

Flipping the bangs that escaped the grasp of his hair tie, Hideki sauntered forwards, slipping through the gap. Kensei and Shuuhei were next, followed hesitantly by Ishida and Gin, and even more apprehensively by Renji, Dondachakka and Pesche. Love walked in last, sealing it up behind him. Of course, that meant, when Kurotsuchi got there, there wasn't anybody around, save the unconscious form of Yammy. Had he been awake, he would have been shivering in fear at the expression on the mans face.

"Okay, then, I think Kurosaki-san is ready to go through my portal!" Hirako declared. He cut open his own little hole in reality, and the hollow stood up, adjusting Ichigo so that he was in a piggyback style of carrying. When he walked through, Shinji followed, carrying Chad, who had been brought there while they were waiting for Ichigo to recover.

Kenpachi Zaraki arrived ten seconds too late, and thus just missed the three. Scowling, he cursed. "Where'd everybody go? Did I miss _all_ the action?"

Their fight was over. Byakuya turned and confronted Lisa. "Where have you taken Rukia?"

Lisa frowned. "Ano . . . Gomenasai, Kuchiki-sama, but I cannot reveal her location. She is safe, and will be returned to Soul Society shortly. Please, don't worry, and try not to find us; it's impossible. Sayonara," and with that, she split open a _garganta_ and vanished into it, leaving an annoyed and worried Byakuya.

"You had better hold out on your promise, vaizard."

Orihime, as well as many of the others in the vaizard training area, were surprised at the influx of people coming in. First it was Rose, with Rukia-san and Kaien, of all people. Then came Kensei and Love, with a whole bus-load, that included two quincy, three _shinigam _and two hollows. After that was Shinji, with Kurosaki-kun, pale Kurosaki-kun, and Sado-kun. Either way, Inoue had her work cut out for her, healing this many people in one go. She was unsure, but with a few words of encouragement from Rukia, she expanded _Shoten Kisshun_ to cover all the new people. To her delight, everything was going along just fine.

"Maa, Shinji, let's go. I don't want to be around the lovebirds any longer. It's getting on my nerves," grunted Hiyori. She was referring to Muguruma and Hisagi, who were now making out passionately, giving meaning to something she had heard someone say, once: _"Time away only increases love and desire."_

Hirako agreed, taking Love, Lisa, and Mashiro with him. They needed to go shopping for beds, what with all the people that were going to be here for awhile. Making a weird face, he began to walk up the stairs with the rest of them, allowing those he had taken to escape the giggles and other noises the pair were making. Rukia and Uryuu were staring intently at the hollow, who wasn't paying any of them any attention. He was focused on his king; petting his hair and stroking his cheek.

The albino glanced over at Orihime, and addressed her, "D'ya think he'll give me a name, when 'e wakes up?"

Orihime stared at him a moment, before smiling brightly, "Of course! Kurosaki-kun is a very kind person, and I don't think he would deny you of such a thing. You shouldn't worry so much, Hollow-san." The hollow smiled at her words.

"I don't know about that, Hollow," said Grimmjow. "You're his inner-hollow, right? He probably hates ya and'll try to stuff ya back inside his mind when he wakes up." Now the spirit frowned. Neliel smacked the arrancar on the arm, glaring.

"Look, Grimmjow, you hurt his feelings!"

_Not really,_ the hollow thought, _but thanks for the telling me the truth, Grimmjow._

Authors Note

Rukia did kill Aaroniero, in actuality, so that means she does have enough power. I mean, if Hitsugaya, a _captain_, couldn't defeat even a _numeros_ without using _bankai_ and having to release his reiatsu seal, then that means she's actually very strong, but of course Byakuya gets in the way of her promotion. Not to mention I think Hitsugay ais rather low on the power scale. After all, isn't he supposed to be a captain, an elite of _shinigami_? Well, this isn't the place for a Toushirou rant, so I'll quit right here.

When I wrote that sentence, I thought, _Oh, God, did I really just right that?_ Read the script carefully. Maybe you'll get the innuendo.

On regards to the story, after writing the beginning, I'm not sure if I can turn this into a Fatal Frame horror or not. I like a good thriller and disgusting amounts of fluff, and right now I can't weigh the two and figure out which one would be better for how this goes along. Remember, reviews are the lifeblood of an author, so please give me constructive criticism and not flames about pairings or yaoi. I would appreciate ideas and votes on how the story should turn out – whether it should be a horror carnival or a smut/fluff fest. You're vote decides! (Unless I get a major inspiration for either of the choices, in which case, I'll go with what I feel like writing) Please review, my lovely, lovely readers!

Sincerely, Pointlessness.

P.S. Oh, and tell me if you want to see more of a pairing, some of which I haven't evolved yet, and just thought of whilst writing. Other than the ones listed at the header, please, give me suggestions, like Hideki/Uryuu or something else. Oh, yes, and happy Easter! (to those that celebrate it)


	2. Spreading the Wings

_Well Golly Gee! I didn't expect to have so many reviews so soon. As for __Massishiro Ishikawa's suggestion . . . I was already thinking along those lines somewhere. I'm going to keep with the introduction for just a little longer, then get into the heave stuff, which is still on poll for fluff or horror, though I've had more inspiration for the Fatal Frame thing again. Original pairings still resides, and the optional ones can still be voted on. Further more, I've decided to try and implement _more_ Shuu/Ken for later chapters. Um, and about the late update – I've had two floods and a whole bunch of heavy, large assignments in school recently, so sorry to keep you waiting. This is more of a filler chapter, anyways. Alright then, enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: If I owned _Bleach_, don't you think I would have done something like this in the volumes and/or anime?_

Spreading the Wings

Kurosaki Isshin had a policy to never refuse anyone help who needed it. It had been his policy as a _taichou_, and was the same as a 'living' doctor running a clinic. It was this same policy that had gotten him one of his most valuable allies; Ishida Ryuuken. He had saved and cared for the quincy during the war, and Ryuuken was in his debt. Of course, he wasn't snobby about it, but he was able to pull the other man's strings. It was actually this policy of his that saved many people.

The doorbell rang. "My lovely daughters! Do not stress yourselves with answering the door! _I_ will get it!!" he exclaimed with gusto. When he opened the door, however, his excitement drained away. Shinji grinned up at him.

"Ohayogozaimasu, Kurosaki-dono!"

-

Karin and Hiyori were on the couch, arguing over what TV show to watch. Meanwhile Masshiro had turned on the old 1950's cartoons; the ones with the tokusatsu in them. Lisa and Yuzu had seemed to get on well together, as they were both cooking with startling energy. Love and Shinji were talking with Isshin.

"So, let me get this straight. Ichigo and his friends went into Hueco Mundo to go and save Inoue-san?" Both of the other vaizard nodded.

"And then his inner hollow somehow escaped after he tried to take on an Espada?" They nodded again.

"Now, with Kaien _alive_ and Ichigo unconscious, you want to bring them all here to my clinic, and stay here for an undetermined amount of time?" They agreed once more. Isshin sighed.

"Well, I suppose I can't refuse my own son. I don't want you guys to lose faith in me either! I guess you can all stay here for awhile. But if I get any patients, you have to move into the living room or Ichigo's room. I can't leave the clinic closed or unattended for a long period of time."

The pair beamed. "Arigatougozaimasu!" Shinji exploded. Love bowed low. Isshin rolled his eyes.

"I would be nothing without my troops! You needn't thank meeeeee!!" he cheered with emotion.

-

It took half-an-hour to move everybody – both awake and knocked out – to the Kurosaki clinic. Ichigo was moved to his room, and the Hollow went with him. Isshin was a little nervous about that, but Lisa assured him the Hollow would so his son no harm. Everyone else, except for Rukia (who had her own room) and Kaien (who was put on the couch so that the doctor could keep a better eye on him), went into the clinic bed room of the clinic portion of the house and chose their bed. Kensei and Shuuhei shoved two of them together and took 'one' while everyone else took others. Neliel, Mashiro, and Lisa all went to stay with Orihime. Sado took Hachigen and Dondochakka. And finally, Ishida took Hideki and Pesche.

Grimmjow flopped down next to Renji. The pineapple blinked, resisting the urge to scoot away. "Nandaiyo? (What do you want?) " he snapped nervously.

Grimmjow grinned wide, exposing fangs. "Nothin.'"

Gin suffered a similar fate. Ulquiorra had decided to sleep by him. However, he was neither intimidated nor unnerved by the melancholic arrancar. He was disturbed, however, when Isshin burst into the room, a shit-eating grin on his face.

"Yosh, everyone! I've decided that tomorrow, all of you are going to go and request Urahara to make a gigai for yourselves. That way, you'll be able to pay the expenses living here and so that you can be able to take care of yourselves when you leave!"

He received ten identical blank stares. A cricket chirped outside. Then, Renji cheered. "Yes! Now I won't be a freeloader and you can't guilt me into anything!" Now Abarai was being stared at. Gee . . . Gee . . . Gee (it's the sound of staring, which I learned from One Piece)

Renji blushed and sat back down.

-

The next morning, the group – plus those that went to other places to crash – all migrated to Urahara's. They were immediately met by the eccentric manager, and a confused Yoruichi. Jinta and Ururu were equally confused. Of course, everyone was surprised when it was _Grimmjow_ who asked for gigai to be made. Kisuke ignored him.

"My, Hirako-san, your hair is looking short today!" he chirped. "And Love! How did you do _that_?"

Yoruichi smiled, "Kuna-chan, did you straighten yours? I like it, it looks nice." Mashiro giggled at the complement. Hirako sighed and Love rolled his eyes.

The blond ex-_taichou_ addressed Urahara, "I see you haven't changed at all, Kisuke-san." The blond genius just giggled. Hiyori shot towards the man with a flying kick.

"Where the hell's _my_ 'Hello'?!" she cried. The vaizards sweat dropped.

Urahara stood up hastily, "Ah, don't worry, Hirori-san, I havn't forgotten about you!" The girl rolled her eyes.

"Tch . . . fucker."

-

It had taken a few hours for Urahara to create at least _two_ gigai, and needless to say, he was tired. Of course, he would continue, but only because he had nothing better to do and he still had a few emotional ties to the vaizard group. When he was asked by the hollow called Ulquiorra to make a gigai for Ichigo's hollow, he was confused. Wasn't the hollow supposed to be _inside_ of him? Oh well, it would occupy his mind for awhile, so he was all set. The first two he had made was Kensei and Hisagi's bodies. They were now wandering around town, doing whatever. Shinji's was almost done, and Lisa's was the runner up. It would take him some time to figure out how to make a hollow gigai, as they have different energies, and he would want to modify them so that food can turn into _hollow_ energy, not _shinigami_. That was the way gigai usually worked; they turned food into spiritual energy, no physical waste produced! All in all, he would have to do some tests before he could make a hollow one.

-

Ichigo's hollow, or Shirosaki as the two arrancar were calling him, scowled. He felt constricted and stiff in the gigai. It was like wearing a full body wetsuit, even on hair! He didn't even know hair could feel squeezed. Other than that, it was certainly a different experience having _everyone_ react to him, not just the spiritually aware. There were some slight modifications to his body, such as white sclera, rather than black, and having his skin darkened just a shade. Sure, albinos were pale, but none of them were _that_ pale. So his complexion was turned down a bit. However, Shirosaki had to admit it was awkward with Grimmjow, Neliel, and Ulquiorra having no mask or hole. Plus, Orihime had taken them shopping, so they were all dressed differently. Ulquiorra was wearing a long-sleeve button-up that matched his eyes, and some nice black slacks. Grimmjow had a black leather jacket similar to his arrancar one, but he wore a wife-beater underneath and had on a pair of baggy jeans. Nell was wearing a long-sleeve white shirt with a purple vest over it, as well as a flowing blue skirt folding around her legs.

All the vaizard had a gigai now – even Kaien – and many of them were waiting downstairs for the Shiba man to awaken. However, the hollow was waiting patiently by Ichigo's side, waiting for him to wake up. A soft groan seemed to deem that in the near future. His bronze eyes fluttered open. At first, he blinked hazily, but then came to full awarness as he took in his surroundings.

"Wha . . . How did I get here?" he questioned the walls.

"Well, I brought you here," the hollow said, without any trace of his accent. His voice in the gigai didn't echo, but it was easy to tell just who he was. Ichigo stiffened. He turned slowly.

"How in the Hell did you get out!?" he asked loudly. Before the hollow could think up any answer, Ichigo was up, out of bed, looking for his badge. The hollow stood to try and calm him down.

"Ichigo, please try to let me explain. I'm not going to hurt you . . ." Ichigo ignored him as he ripped open his drawers. "Please, Ichigo, calm down."

The orange-head continued his search for his badge. The hollow frowned, and tried to coax him back into his bed. I didn't work. "Ichigo, please . . ."

It was this last plea that calmed Ichigo down. He flopped down on his bed, flinging an arm over his eyes. "I'm too tired to fight you. Go away."

The hollow looked hurt for a second, and then stood, heading for the door. "Wait," Shirosaki stopped, "why are you out here?"

The pale twin didn't know how to respond. "I'm not sure."

"Well then, do you want anything from me?" Ichigo asked.

"I want a name, if that's alright." Here Ichigo groaned again. He sighed.

"Well, I guess you need one, if you aren't going to go about killing me anymore. Can't be Zangetsu, because that would be the old man. Hmm . . . you can be Kichigo (raspberry), because they are similar to strawberries, but strawberries are better." He looked over at the hollow with a small, tired smirk, only to be surprised at the elation on Kichigo's face. He soon found himself wrapped up in the albino's arms.

"Arigatougozaimasu, Ichigo! Thank you so much!" Ichigo was stunned; he didn't know that a name was such a big deal to his hollow. What was stranger was that he was getting a hug without any malicious intent, but rather an embrace of adoration and gratitude. (Plus Kichigo took the 'I'm better than you comment without any retaliation)

"Okay, you're welcome, now put me down so I can go back to sleep." Kichigo obliged, and Ichigo found himself falling back asleep again.

-

The hollow strode down the steps with unbridled joy on his face. When he saw Orihime, he rushed up and glomped her. "Inoue, you were right! He gave me a name! I'm Kichigo now!" Orihime stuttered in a surprised manner, and Ulquiorra, Neliel, and Grimmjow looked over with nearly equal looks on their faces. The only difference was the amount of emotion they displayed. To a hollow, receiving a name is a huge deal. After all, they had one at some point, and then you suddenly don't have one anymore. To finally have a title again . . . it's a wonderful feeling.

Suddenly, excited murmurs were moving through the room. Kaien was waking up. Rukia and Lisa were right up front, with Isshin and his daughters right behind them.

* * *

_A/N: Okay, I feel bad about the long wait for the update, but I've been busy, and I couldn't get around to it. I hope you'll forgive me. Anyways, this was mostly a filler and fluff chapter, but the cliffie I stuck in there was hard for me to do. I hate cliffies, but I just did it anyways. I know that Kichigo is a little OOC, but that'll happen around Ichigo a lot. Because, of course, he _loves_ him. Oh, yes, and I love all of your reviews and suggestions. Please though, I want to know which direction you want this story to head. Constructive criticism is appreciated, but flamers get to have Gin sent after them! Hope you enjoyed, and, if nothing _else_ goes wrong, I have and update soon!_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Alright, loves, I've just seen Sweeney Todd, and while they did

_A/N: Okay, sorry about the delay. You've all seen the news, right? Yeah, well, I live in Iowa and one of my moms friends had her basement totally destroyed in that big ass flood. I, fortunately, was not struck, but she has had problems. But seriously, I have had the summer from HELL! This is the most busy I've been in my entire life! Oh, but I have a long-term job now, so that makes up for it a bit. Since school is starting soon, I'll be in a bookier mood and will thus write more (unless I get sick of it because of my two advanced English classes. I seriously don't know why I'm good enough for two . . .)._

_Disclaimer: Honestly, who in their right mind would think I'm Kubo?_

-

Seeing the World with New Eyes

Kichigo was worried. No, more than worried. He was distraught. Ichigo had still to wake for more than two hours at most, and even then he was extremely weak. Kaien was up and about, though he was winded easily. Ichigo was mostly bedridden, even after two weeks. So, the hollow decided to do something about it, and voiced his concerns to everyone else, including Urahara, Tessai, and Youruichi, who were visiting for the day.

He descended the steps and entered the living room. Yuzu and Orihime were in the kitchen with Ulquiorra, cooking. He shyly sat in a chair, and addressed everyone in the room, "Uh, ya know 'ow Ichi hasn't been wakin' up fer very long? I'm getting' worried. Can't any of you do some sort of scan thing an' see what's wrong?"

Isshin stopped his conversation with Gin, who surprisingly got on well with him, and stood up. "I'll go check up on him, though I think I already know the problem," Kichigo smiled gratefully and followed him to his partner's room. The two soon reached Ichigo's door, and the elder Kurosaki lead the way in. Ichigo was lying down sleeping, enveloped by thick blankets. He had been in danger of hypothermia since the first night back from Las Noches. Isshin rummaged through Ichigo's desk drawer and pulled out the shinigami badge. He pressed it against his chest and his body fell to the floor. Kichigo was stunned. He knew Isshin was spiritually aware, but he would have never guessed that he was a shinigami.

Holding up his sword, Isshin mumbled something, and his zanpakutou changed into a large iron disk with a reflective mirror surface on the front. On the back was a handle that you could fit a hand through. All in all, it looked like an ornate mirror the size of Orihime's boobs. The man held the heavy looking device over his son, and the 'glass' began to emit a faint blue light. Minutes passed, and Isshin lifted the tool away and re-sealed it, before falling back into his body, ignoring Kichigo's shock. "He's lost a huge amount of his spiritual energy. You see, even when he expends energy at a normal rate for him, he was only using the surface, the 'shell', if you will. With the creation of your own body, he's lost a large core portion. You will almost never touch the core of your reiatsu, so his shell energy – the energy you use to fight with – is being used to help regenerate his core. It'll take awhile to replenish and replace the energy that is now _you_."

Kichigo ducked his head, "So, th' reason King's so sick is 'cause of me, then." Isshin place a hand on his shoulder.

"Technically, yes, but think about it this way. If you hadn't left Ichigo, he could have been _dead_. In my mind, being sick is always a better alternative than death. That's one of the reasons that I left Soul Society. I though that it was better to serve the living than the dead, because you can't recover from death."

-

Hiyori frowned. Isshin had just explained to them what was wrong with her pupil, and some things didn't add up. "So, why are you even here, Kichigo? We know you're Kurosaki's hollow, and that you're made of his energy, but that doesn't explain why you're actually _outside_ his mind."

"Well," the albino started, "all I can 'member is wantin' t' go an' save King while that giant Espada was attacking 'im. Next thing I know, I'm there."

Hirako frowned at that explanation. "That doesn't make sense, Shirosaki. You can't just will yourself free. If that were the case, then why isn't _my_ hollow out and speaking with us?"

Ulquiorra answered that question. "The most probable answer is because you have never been in a spiritually-threatening environment since you became a vaizard. You have most likely been in a safe and secure area ever since you left the Soul Society and were able to beat down your own hollow. Also, hollows are mostly beings of instinct. While a hollow _would _try and set itself free if caged, as in the case of you viazard, we would not need to do anything else if we were not. Because Shirosaki had come to some sort of agreement with Kurosaki, he hasn't tried to make a new body for himself. However, when Noitra was about to kill Kurosaki, he instinctively felt the need to save not only himself, but Kurosaki as well." (That must be the most Ulquiorra has said in one sitting, like, ever)

Kichigo's brows drew together. "Well, I've been tryin' ta get Ichi ta listen to his instincts . . ."

Grimmjow smirked perversely, "What kind of instincts, Shirosaki?" Nell smacked him over the back of his head, and Kichigo blushed.

Urahara stared Ulquiorra down. "So, Shiffer-san, you're sure, that even with the shinigami side of the soul dominate, a hollow would be a creature of instinct? You don't seem to be driven by what pops up in your head first, and are certainly not an impulsive person."

"Rationalizing my action are the first impulse that I experience."

"Oh . . ."

From where he and Rukia sat, Kaien's eyes fluttered open, "Couldn't you just pump the boy with some energy? You know, like a caffine burst to the soul? After all, we're both not 'sick', we're just exhausted. Giving him more energy to work off of would help him make more of his own." Suddenly he laughed, placing a hand behind his head, "Gomen ne, that makes me sound vampiric."

Urahara gasped in excitement, "What a wonderful idea, Shiba-san! That should work, and with very quick results, too!"

By this point, Kichigo was already up the stairs, ready to give Ichigo all the reiatsu he needed.

The bell shrilled, signaling the end of the class and school day. Teens rushed out of the building and started their walks home in a jog. At least, this is what would have happened, had the professor not decided to remind the students about their folklore project. They had already been sorted into groups and were to go out and camp at the so called "Lost Forest" to observe the unique yet obscure rituals traditional to the area as well as study why the environment had an impact on these rituals. Apparently it was a once in a lifetime chance, because the area was going to have a dam built right through the center of it. Ichigo left the room, already thinking of what he was going to do with his group selection, seeing as he was grouped with Orihime, Ulquiorra, and Tatsuki. He wasn't disappointed or anything, he had just expected to be paired with Keigo, Mizurio, Chad, and Uryuu. Instead, Chad was doing his project with the two less aware, whilst Ishida was with Rukia and Hideki, who had decided to attend high school as well, so that he could get to know 'modern' humans better. Grimmjow and Renji were working at a restaurant, with Renji being _very_ part time and Nell had her job at the library, so they were out of the question as to being apart of the assignment.

Like Ichigo, Kaien was still recovering from being separated from his hollow side. Both were prone to bouts of exhaustion and neither was allowed to go into shinigami form, seeing as that would take too much energy for their bodies to handle at the time. However, Kaien seemed to enjoy his time with Rukia and the rest of them, and helped out at Ichigo's house with Kichigo, doing chores and the like. Despite his intelligence, Kichigo both couldn't and wouldn't go to school, saying that it "don't give me nothin'" and therefore he didn't need it. After all, he could still connect to Ichigo's mind and learn anything that Ichigo knew in an instant. Plus, he had decided to take care of Ichigo's hollow duties for now, destroying them with simple kidou spells that Rukia taught him. Of course, Gin also played a part as well, along with Shuuhei, who had transferred with Toushiro on 'arrancar watch'. This was hardly needed anymore now, because there were more than enough people to adequately defend Karakura from almost any amount of arrancar, provided they weren't Espada or Aizen himself.

As Ichigo entered the courtyard, he noticed a large crowd of people clustered around the gait. He pushed his way through to see a disgruntled Kichigo, laughing Kaien, and rather amused looking arrancar. Well, with the exception of Ulquiorra, who looked discreetly yet mildly annoyed. Kichigo kept pushing people away and shouting various things to answer their random questions. The strawberry felt a hand on his arm, and turned to see Tatsuki smirking at him.

"Who's your friend?" she asked casually. She must have noticed that the two looked exactly like each other. As did Kaien, but to a lesser extent.

Ichigo frowned in a tired manner. "The white one's my cousin," he said, lying, perfectly aware that everybody had now turned an ear in his direction, "and the blue-eyed one's my uncle." He then purposely walked forwards and took Kichigo's hand, "Kichigo, let's go home."

Grimmjow and Nell practically pounced on Inoue when she made her way through the crowd. The group began to leave, difficultly making their way out of the throngs of people. When they were in the clear, they all began to jog away. Soon, though, they escaped, and slowed to a walk.

Orihime opened the conversation, "Kurosaki-kun, are you excited about the project? I can't wait! It's going to be so exciting to go camping together with Tatsuki-chan and Ulquiorra-san!"

Kichigo perked, "Campin' trip? I get t' come along, right King? Ya know ya want me dere wit' ya at night, when all da woods are all quiet an' spook-"

"Urusai, Kichigo!" Ichigo blushed. Though the hollow still teased him a lot, Ichigo was still trying to get used to this new playful side of his hollow. He turned his attention to Inoue, "I really am sort of anxious about the whole thing. I haven't been camping since . . . well, not for a long while now. I think I'll bring Kon along too, since he has wanted a reason to test out that new body-thing Urahara made for him in a different environment than just at home.

At first, it had been the funniest thing ever. Kisuke had made Kon a mini-Ichigo body about half the size of a Barbie Doll. It wasn't stiff; it was just like a real corpse. There was a hole in the back where Ichigo could put Kon's capsule, which had a zip for ease-of-use. Kon had never seemed so happy. He immediately asked to be put inside, and then went all about the house with it, showing off his new skin. He even came with a few outfits, too. He had a replica of Ichigo's school uniform, a kimono, and a jeans/T-shirt/sweatshirt combo. The only downside was that Yuzu now tried to get a hold of him more often now, seeing as he looked just like a blond Ichigo. He usually spent his time in Kichigo's pocket, seeing as he would need to frequently leave his body to take care of hollows.

Ichigo had been slightly disturbed at how well the hollow and the mod soul had got along. Though there had been a lot of initial distrust, after Kon realized Kichigo's intentions were not to devour souls and go on a destructive rampage, he had asked the hollow a few questions. Mainly, what he liked to do for fun, and what he did when in control of Ichigo's body. After that, they were usually found spending time together, not just because they needed to.

When Kichigo opened the door, Isshin came flying, and the albino got kicked all the way out to the street. Isshin started to laugh, proclaiming that as his other son, Kichigo should have done better. Ichigo sighed and rolled his eyes. Gin waved to him as he entered, and Ichigo found himself waving back. Despite his previous actions, Gin could actually be rather agreeable. Gin was cooking something for evening meal already, and he had proven to be an excellent cook. He said it came from years of practice in Rukongai from before he was a shinigami and hung out with Rangiku. Of course, he still tried his hardest to creep Rukia out, because everyone gets kicks out of that . . .

"So," Kichigo began, snagging and apple, "What's this whole 'campin' trip' 'bout?"

Ichigo led him over to the couch and flopped down ungracefully. Ever since his return from Hueco Mundo, even sitting down after even short walk was a tremendous relief to him. He suddenly had a new-found appreciation for relaxation, whereas before he was always trying to do things. He turned to his white counterpart, "We are going to go to a nearby forest on bus, or whatever method of transportation we can provide for ourselves, where we will spread out. Then we will set up camp and start to write down observations of the area and perhaps make a few sketches of any statues or other things like that so we can prove that we have learned about the history of the region."

"Why can't ya just bring a camera? Would be easier that doin' all that drawin' . . . 'sides, pictures look better that your art, an' who knows what Kuchiki would draw."

"I don't want to damage my camera, and pictures are supposed to come out really bad there, even with the best photography equipment. Surveyors sent to that area are known to have disappeared, if they are alone. Any of their photographs of the place are all grainy and murky, so it's no use."

Kon jumped onto Ichigo's lap. "We're coming with you, Ichigo!"

Kichigo jumped up, "Yeah!" Ichigo just smiled. Then Isshin burst into the house, spouting off his desire to come with them so that they might not get hurt and so that he could operate if they did. Ichigo ignored him and went to the garage, where he enlisted Kichigo in getting the tent down from the high shelving inside. The hollow drug it up the stairs to Ichigo's room. He then went back down to find Ichigo hauling a pair of duffle-bags with Rukia behind him, she with her own. They split in the halls and went to their separate rooms.

Kichigo shared Ichigo's room now. At first, it had been because the hollow had refused to leave Ichigo unguarded while he had been bedridden, but now it was because the hollow simply wanted to. At first, Ichigo had been disturbed when he had awoken to find Kichigo sleeping is his bed with him, but now it was routine. After all, the soul had been _inside of him_ for who knows how long. Really, sleeping with him was no different.

Both were packing their clothes, getting ready for the trip. Kon bounced in, and he tried to help pack as well. Apparently Rukia had kicked him out of her shared room, and he was bored. Anyways, Kon had trouble carrying many of the items they needed, given his size.

Packing was done in comfortable silence, broken by the occasional giggles from Kon or Kichigo as they tossed in boxers and porn magazines. Ichigo wondered where they had gotten them.

"Oi! No porn on the trip!"

"But Ichigo, why not?" asked a crestfallen Kon.

"Because, Orihime or Tatsuki might find it and I don't want you two keeping me up all night while you're fapping!"

"Kin-"Ichigo cut off Kichigo's response with a glare.

The hollow sighed, and removed the explicit material, "Fine, whatever ya say, King."

Rukia came in shortly afterwards, when the magazines were hidden away. _Domo, Kami-sama_ Ichigo thought. "Are you guys ready?" she asked.

"Yeah, we're done," Ichigo answered.

"Good, now come downstairs, because Gin said supper's ready."

"Hai," all three answered in unison.

Gin's cooking had been excellent, as usual. Supper passed without incident, and everyone was happy. Well, almost everyone. Kichigo was secretly worried about Ichigo's condition. He wondered if Ichigo would be up to the trip. What if he was too sick to go? What if he were to pass out somewhere in the middle of the woods and he would never be able to find him again? What if! . . . Kichigo tried to relax, and scolded himself. They would be fine, because Kichigo would be with Ichigo, and they would be together always, was what the hollow thought before going to bed, his arms curled around the shinigami. At least, he hoped.

_Well, that's the end of the prologue. Now the real story starts. Some of you are probably asking "But I thought this was all an important part of the story?" and, well, it is, for obvious reasons and some not so obvious that will come into play later. Recently, I've come into a sort of Gin craze, so be expecting more of him to come. Also, about my update times, I apologize. I do hope to get these things up sooner, but sometimes you just don't have time to do anything, you know? School, work, and my life/family take first priority, so again I apologize about the long wait. However, as I stated before, I will be posting more regularly if I can, so next time it won't be as bad. Plus, I'm probably going to do some major relationship development in the next chapters, especially between Kichigo/Ichigo. _

_Oh, and as a final note, please review and tell me how I'm doing!_


End file.
